User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 15
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 15 = "I surmise that you must be exhausted after the long trip, should I bring everyone to their rooms?" After leaving Reinhardt alone with the hooded girl, Jack turned to the remaining group and offered an approach he felt like they can use. "Licca and Damian are quite drained as it seems, however I would like to check around if I may. It would be easier to just call me Nanako, no need to be formal." The engineer from the Glasglow branch eyed them shortly, apparently something struck her in the short meeting that they've had just experienced. "I have to return to HQ. Jack, keep yourself out of trouble will you?" Max on the other hand left them and ventured towards the elevator. Seeing the elder depart the Instructor approached one of the smaller rooms by the end of the corridor they were standint in. After a few knocks on a door there and a short while of wait the messy head of the rooms owner popped up. "Useless, why don't you lead Nanako around. In the mean time I send these three off." The man clad in black nodded with his head towards the smiling engineer, and with his right hand towards Damian, Licca and the leech stucking to him like super glue. The eyes of the neglected scientist widened as he recognized just who are standing right outside of his room. His mouth for a short wile hung open as he tried to guess that is that some of his imagination or really true. "My name is Grand. I'll be most honored to give a tour for such important personel! But before I do that Ms. Kawashima, please can you take a look at this? Earlier today I had found an interesting change to one of the programs I had been working with. I do not actually understand it quite, but the implications for it's use are obvious and is way superior than anything we... ah, no I had ever known." His eagerness already in overdrive he stepped out first, then remembered the incident from earlier that day. As far he could recall her expertise was right at home with various applications of Oracle technology, maybe this just just right up her forte. "That was C who did that, I mean you know her better as Ednich. She just messed around with your program Useless." Nonchalantly Jack explained the situation and once again Grand's mouth hung open. Thinking that such important people are gathering at Hole made him quite confused, but more importantly overly excited. "Then I'll take a look at it. Anything from her hands is to be bound interesting." Nanako on the other hand calmly and silently analised the situation and finally nodded before entering the mess of the workspace/room the researched called his own. Grand hesitated for some time before going after her, but a call from inside to show the altered program finally jolted him into action. "Shall we go?" Jack then turned to the rest and after they nodded the quarter headed for the elevator. A few times the Instructor tried to shrug off the fiery woman snugging him, but to no awail so he gave up in the end. Once it stopped on the 8th level they stepped out "These are the keys for your rooms." He presented the keys to all of them present and waited until they've taken it. "Tina?" As the two tired mechanics entered their own rooms, he nudged the symbiotic parasite once again. "You're not going to get away from me." The woman just cuddled him even stronger. "Tina..." Jack sighed unable to think of a way to seperate. "I love when you're calling my name." Suddenly she let him go and took one of the remaining keys from him. "I'll just give the keys to Reinhardt, Nanako and C. Can you wait in your own room, please?" Sighing with relief this time, the Instructor turned towards the elevator. "What's your relationship to that kid?" Tina's voice came after him laced with malice, but he didn't answer. Instead Jack pressed the button to open the shaft and stepped in, from there he saw that the fiery woman albeit with anger opened the door to her room and went in. Didn't take long to descend to the lowest level once again, there he found Nanako and Grand in a heated debate that he didn't understood much of. So after dropping the key, the man in black left them to continue on with their clashing ideals. However the room where previously they'd met with the hooded girl was locked and noone came to answer. Thinking that they might have went somewhere else Jack headed back to ground level to check with Kate. "I've lost track C and Reinhardt. Do you know anything?" Although the operator was locked in a fierce query of commands while supporting two teams she quickly nod her head in return. "Mr. Reinhardt went to finalize the transfer of the required materials, as for Miss N she still has to be around." After answering she resumed to support once again, the Instructor also noted that without being fazed she referred to the hooded girl with a different alias. "Here are the keys to Reinhardt's and C's room. Should they come back give it to them." Jack started to think where she might have gone, the last time they had met up was the training area on the 10th floor. At least that was what he concluded earlier, so he started heading that way. "DAMN OVERLORD! ACTING LIKE HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!! GOD DAMN HIM! PICK UP... FOR THE SAKE OF IT!!" Not a second later than the door of the elevator opened the voice of C resonated throughout the entire level. She was shouting so loud that for a moment the Instructor was confused for the reason. Not only was the outburst of her anger directed at this Overlord as she named it, but what was actually surprising Jack that she said knowing everything. "Don't try to act friendly with me! There are already 13?! FOR GOD'S SAKE, 13?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! This freaking changed everything, do you understand? You act as the sole person trying to hold up a freaking non-existent balance and you omit such vital informations?! You swore that you want to save Humanity and eradicate all traces of the Aragami, THIS IS NOT HOW YOU DO IT!!" Although C lowered her voice somewhat she was still pretty loud, her voice coming from one of the bigger training room. The same place where Jack previously found himself and Lex confused. "You only told me that I don't have time! Not something like THIS!! Where are the remaining 7? If they didn't appear yet, then at least notify me of their arrival." The girl grumbled some inaudible curses aswell as Jack slowly advanced towards her position. She was talking on a normal level of tone now, although the voice was filled with concern. "Then there is this other thing. There are also 7 others just like you... You know them? Where are they, what are they capable of?" Pressing the matters she kicked one of the walls nearest to her, at least from the sound and the resulting smaller tremor the man clad in dark assumed that much. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! OY!! OVERLORD?! CUT ME OFF?!! THIS ARROGANT JERK CUT ME ... Why the hell am I talking to myself?" C started shouting once again and even let out a scream of outrage while showering the wall with even more kicks. The barrage stopped after a few dozen impact and Jack decided to show himself. "Where is the researcher?" Without a greeting he demanded an answer from the hooded girl, albeit he already knew the answer this way a more safer approach than directly pressing her into answering the questions that were popping up within the Instructors mind. "Gone somewhere, you can relax I didn't do anything to him." She was leaning forward, holding up her body with her palms firmly planted on her knee. Beside her was a seriously damaged wall compartment, bent like someone hit it with a really heavy hammer. More than enough times. "Do you mind paying for the property damage you've done?" Shaking his head in disbelief the Instructor gestured towards her work. "I'll pay, however you have to... Teach me how to fight the Aragami." Trying to get her heavy breathing under control, the girl turned towards him. "Doesn't your vast information cower that part? I mean, just who would be more capable of knowing more of the Aragami than you do?" Jack wasn't sure how to get the conversation centered on that one she referred to as Overlord, but at least this way a worthy try. "You've heard me didn't you? Although... I wouldn't wonder if the whole Branch would've heard it... I was shouting that loud... still... I will not tell my reason, but know this. Time is running out, I'm afraid that even the whole Type-2 project is already too late." C shook her head dejectedly and finally straightened up. She had bit her lower lips and was seemingly thinking about something. "Keeping secrets won't earn you trust from anyone. Especially if what you claim is so important." The Instructor tried to pry her clammed up shell open, in a way he was concerned about her. "Ah yeah, right. So I should just round everyone up and tell them that even before the end of the year the planet will be devoured? You really think that would help in any ways? Do you even consider the consequences of revealing such an information to those in control, or to the remainder of humanity?" The claim shocked Jack and for a few dozen seconds a painfully awkward silence descended upon them. However C wasn't going to break it as she waited for the answer. "And you're striving secretly trying to prevent all that, while only giving easily misunderstandable remarks is the correct way?" Still trying to grasp what she ment, he turned onto the part the Instructor managed to understand. "Fine, fine! Once I survive the inauguration, I'll talk... Happy? Now, train me." For a moment a spark suddenly flashed before C's hood, but went away as fast as it came. "I'll take your word for it. You had quite an extensive knowledge about anything regarding Oracle Cells, that you've already revealed C. That means you shouldn't really require much excercise regarding the ranged weapons, on the other hand... Grab the melee weapon you're most unfamiliar with, or you can't imagine yourself to using it." Jack led the girl into the simulator room and gestured towards a compartment that held the different type of Blade Dummy Arcs. "Getting me up to speed with a weapon that's my weakness originally, you intend to make that as the basic for my training?" She went to the opened cabin and took out the largest type of Dummy Arc available, the Buster Blade. The weapons blade itself was larger than her in every aspect, lenght and width. Even though it was a Dummy Arc, the weight distribution was the same as a normal ones meaning it weighed so much an ordinary human would have trouble lifting it. Not for C, who already displayed inhuman strenght a couple of times before as she effortlessly lifted the weapon out of it's case. "Pretty much. I'll be in charge of adjusting the diffucilty." Seeing the girl lift the weapon to her shoulders Jack stopped thinking for a moment. She wasn't a God Eater yet, but what will she became if she turns into one was still a mystery. Other thoughts are also racing through his as he headed to the control room for the training area. "You're making this easy. You know? Either learn and improve or die failing... Bring it on." As he entered it and started up the simulator program Jack heard the remark of the girl through the speakers. "As you know, these are only simulated events. Let's start off with something mundane." The room C was standing in started to vibrate and soon she found herself standing on a battered old ship. There were a couple of large gaping holes across the deck and the starboard was under water already. With a loud crashing noise an Ogretail ripped through itself the hull of the sunken ship and stared right at the girl after emerging from the hole. "So what if I fail here? Only visuals nothing else." She brandished the Dummy Arc in front of her and held it at the ready pointing at the small Aragami in front. The beast let out a loud roar and started to run straight at her. When the beast came into her reach, C swung the blade in a wide arc however it only graze thin air. The Ogretail pounced her and although the hooded girl tried to stop her attack mid-swing she could not. The simulation faded as the Aragami collided with her. "Do you really have the time to fail here? This was the most basic simulation and you failed it. Going out there to fight like this is bound to end with your death you stupid Chit." Jack was rather angry, he figured that she would fare better with the level of knowledge she possessed. At least that is what his instinct told him, after all she did help Matthias to beat a Quadriga without problems. Heck, she even repeated that feat within this simulator again, if he can trust Gabe's words. "The point of this is for me to get used to fighting no? Besides I'm using this stupidly heavy Dummy Arc, why don't you try to do it in my stead?" The girl snapped back as she brandished the weapon once again. The simulation restarted this time the environment was in the middle of a wasteland, littered with large chunks of rocks and a lot of smaller craters all around. "Because I can fend off a lot more than this without a scratch, as should all God Eaters be able to. If I were to throw you into a simulation for our standards you wouldn't stand a chance even with that ridiculous strenght of yours and all your knowledge." From a distance the sound of an Ogretails thumping steps could be heard as it headed towards the prepared C. "That's why I wanted to train dammit, I know that it will take a lot of while to get even a little better. Yet I don't have time for nitpicking, I need to grasp as much as possible in the shortest amount of time." One of the large boulders shattered as the Ogretail rammed into it, showering the hooded girl with smaller chunks, and without even losing a tiny bit of momentum it crashed into the blade of hers held across to stop the frontal charge. ---- A few hours later C had finally grasped fighting a single Ogretail, even if the simulator randomized it right behind her ready to strike, there for the Instructor decided to up the stakes and changed the settings to spawn two of the smaller Aragami. However the actions of the girl fell apart, she couldn't seemingly concentrate on both if they attacked from different directions. "What's going on here, Jack... was it?" Nanako asked behind the retired God Eater, who turned halfway towards her as she approached the monitors to see better. The mechanic turned with interest as the simulation once again resetted, due to the hooded girl once again being unable to stop an attack from behind her. Although he was a bit surprised that the mechanic wasn't even fazed by the girl wielding the Dummy Arc. "Yes, you remember right. Though it is my fault for skipping introduction, my name is Jack Durante. And as you can see, C took it to her head to start training." A frigid plain materialized this time in the room below, and two Ogretails side by side in the distance. The beasts seized up their single opponent and with a loud roar both of them started to charge towards her. When they've gotten into range C suddenly swinged the Dummy Arc upwards stopping the lounging attack of the first, batting the Ogretail away then quickly performed a complete turn, swinging the heavy blade and crushing the hard exoskeleton of the second one with the force of impact boosted by the added centrifugal force. "She's doing poorly, why would she be using that Arc anyways? By the looks of it she can't handle it." Nanako commented as once again the simulation faded, the first Aragami that was deflected landed and quickly jumped again at the exposed girl resulting in her defeat. "Because I said to grab the most unsuited one for her." Another sequence started, this time a large underground cavern came into view with a sight range of almost zero. The roar of two beasts could be heard and although the sounds of their thumping advance was clearly audible even with the echo of the cave, they were hidden by the thick darkness. "Can we talk for a bit? It seems you've put the simulator on auto mode." The two beasts once again forced a defeat as they almost simultenously pounced C from both sides and while one of them had been stopped , the other collided into her. Nanako then motioned to the door for them to exit the control room. "Sure, so what would you like to know?" Jack followed her as they stopped a short distance away from the elevator. "She ain't human." Nanako said it plain and simple, but the Instructor wasn't surprised at all. Even while the meeting she did display inhuman capabilities both with revealing that much strenght and the way she infused fear into the gathered members. "I guess so. Though I've met her yesterday first, but what's going around her is quite troublesome." He shrugged as to confirm the sentence. "Have you seen that incomplete program she wrote?" Nanako suddenly brought up the topic on her mind, Jack recalled that earlier the Useless scientist was praising it so much. "I would rather like if you didn't start arias on how great she is. Besides technical stuff is way beyond my understanding." With a sigh Jack shook his head and taken a look towards the simulaton room, where a rather colorful swearing erupted. "What can you tell me about her?" Nanako chuckled at the choice of words she heard and turned with interest towards the man in black. "Aside from what an oddball she is, not much. However once she survives the initiation process C claimed to reveal her cards, all of them." This time Jack starter chuckling as he tried to recall everything related to her. "Initiation? You mean as a God Eater? Why would she do that?" She was baffled at the claim. "End of the world as a reason if I understood her correctly." He laughed at her reaction and it resonated even louder as her face gave away even more perplexion. ---End of Chapter 2016,08,15 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic